Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photography lighting control device, particularly to a lighting control device able to regulate the lighted area according to requirement.
Description of the Related Art
In order to emphasize the subject (a person or an article) or create a special mood in photography, a lighting control device is usually arranged before a photoflash to generate a lighting condition the photographer desires. Thereby, the photographer can possess a perfect lighting quality to achieve desired moods in photographs of persons or articles no matter indoors or outdoors.
The honeycomb grid is one of lighting control devices, controlling the direction of the light beams emitted by a photoflash. The honeycomb grid can uniformly distribute the light beams of a photoflash, unlike a diffusing plate that scatters the light beams or a snoot that generates a hot spot. The honeycomb grid can make light beams distributed evenly in a specified direction, neither too widely nor too narrowly. Thereby, the subject (a person or an article) can be photographed in a perfect lighting condition.
While intending to vary the lighted area, the photographer has to change the honeycomb grid, which is inconvenient for the photographer. Further, the photographer has to carry about several types of honeycomb grids, which are hard to collect and carry about.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a lighting control device to solve the abovementioned problems.